The Federal Judge's Wife
by Vinsmouse
Summary: A chance meeting leads to a revelation


The Federal Judge's Wife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven or NCIS, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Summary: A chance meeting leads to a revelation.

Warnings: None

Rating: FRT

Chapter 1

Donald "Ducky" Mallard walked into the lobby of the Denver Federal building. In town for a conference he had stopped by at the invitation of young Nathan Jackson, ATF Team 7. The young man had fascinated him with his tales of the injuries incurred by his teammates. It truly was no wonder that the famed Team 7 were afforded their own medic. Having some time to spare he had accepted the invitation to meet the other members of the team. If the tales of their various injuries were fascinating meeting the, he expected formidable, men behind them should prove even more so.

As he headed for the security desk he froze, the upcoming meeting quickly forgotten. Veering to the side he moved to intercept the woman he'd spotted. "Evie? Evie Lawerence, it is you?"

Evie Lawerence, now Travis turned upon hearing her name. She stared in shock at the man hurrying towards her, stopping only when he was close enough to pull her into a quick hug. "Donald? What are you doing here?"

"I would love to say I was here to see you my dear," Ducky smiled, "but alas I am in town for a conference."

"A conference?" Evie's mind was racing. Never had she expected to see Donald here of all places. She needed to get him out of here. Orrin knew nothing of her early college days and she didn't intend for him to find out now. Not that she was ashamed, not exactly, but she had been much wilder back then. Quite frankly the thought of introducing her husband to her old lover was embarrassing. And if Donald still enjoyed telling stories there was no telling what he might reveal. No, no, it was better if Donald and Orrin never met.

"Yes, I work for NCIS you see, Chief Medical Examiner," Ducky smiled. "Do you work here?"

"No, I was here to see my husband," Evie replied.

Ducky glanced at her hand, just now noticing the wedding band adorning her left hand. "Ah, I should have known somebody would snatch you up love. He's a very lucky man," he sighed wistfully as his mind cast back over the years to those wild days and nights spent with Evie Lawerence. "And does this lucky man have a name?"

"Yes, Orrin Travis," Evie reluctantly supplied. Her eyes widened as she spotted her husband exiting the elevator. "Donald Orrin is a Federal Judge and, well please don't regale him with stories of our misspent youth," she nearly begged.

Ducky had recognized the name immediately, he had met him a few years ago in D.C.. Unfortunately for Evie he had already regaled the man with such tales, though he didn't know the Evie of his tales was his wife. "Not to worry love, I would never spill your secrets intentionally."

"Thank you Dona...what do you mean intentionally?" she asked just as Orrin joined them.

"Evie dear I didn't expect to see you here still," Orrin joined them, kissing Evie on the cheek.

"I ran into an old friend," Evie explained. "Donald Mallard this is my husband Orrin Travis," she introduced the two men.

"Ducky?"

"Orrin," Ducky inclined his head.

"You two know each other?" Evie had a sinking feeling.

"Yes, we met a few years ago when I went to Washington," Orrin explained. "I had no idea you knew Ducky my dear. I suppose you're familiar with his wonderful stories then?"

"Yes," Evie wondered if you really could die of embarrassment.

Orrin narrowed his eyes, looking from one to the other repeatedly as his agile mind put the pieces in place. "Ducky you told me several stories involving your younger days and the many conquests you enjoyed," he reminded the other man.

"I did," Ducky confirmed.

"Oh god," Evie moaned.

Orrin grinned. "Why Evie Travis I had no idea."

Evie could feel her face growing hotter by the second. "It was, I was...I'm sorry Orrin," she miserably stumbled as she tried to explain.

"Sorry?" All desire to tease disappeared. Wrapping his arm around his wife's waist he pulled her close. "Evie, why would you be sorry?"

"If word ever got out it would be an embarrassment to you."

"Oh Evie," Orrin kissed her cheek again. "You are the most wonderful woman and I am a very lucky man. I don't see how anybody outside the three of us would ever know." He looked to Ducky for confirmation.

"Orrin is absolutely correct love. I won't be telling anybody of our time together."

"But you told Orrin," she reminded him.

"Yes love but I never spoke your last name nor the name of the college we attended."

"You didn't?"

"No love, if not for this meeting Orrin would never have known I spoke of you."

"Ducky is right," Orrin spoke softly. "Even with the name I never put it together until now."

"You're not angry?"

"No dear," Orrin smiled. "Though I do think you should show me," he whispered into her ear so that only Evie would hear the words.

The blush which had been fading quickly grew again. It had been years since she had thought of those days and her behavior. "I suppose I could," she whispered. Turning to her husband she kissed him softly, forgetting the existence of her old lover as she became lost in Orrin's love.

Ducky cleared his throat. "It was lovely to see you today Evie, Orrin."

"Yes, it was quite a surprise," Evie responded.

"Yes, yes it was," Ducky agreed. "I do have a meeting to get to, perhaps we'll see each other again." Shaking Orrin's hand and giving Evie another hug he turned back to the security desk. Glancing over his shoulder he watched the Travis' walk out of the building. Shaking his head he couldn't help grinning. Who would have thought the wildest lover of his life would end up a Federal Judge's wife?

The End.

A/N: Every time I hear the song Old Flames Have New Names and the line the wildest lover of my life is now a federal judge's wife I think...Evie! This story is the result of the inspiration I received from that song.

Please feed the muse with reviews.


End file.
